The creation of an ostomy (stoma) is the therapy for many sufferers of diseases or injury of the gastrointestinal or urinary tract. An ostomy is the rerouting of the tract through the abdominal wall to outside the patient's body. Once a stoma has been created, the patient must, usually for the rest of his or her life, use a device worn on the body for capturing or containing the body waste. This has traditionally been done with a bag or pouch attached to the body with adhesive patches or constricting belts. However, the wearing of such a pouch may be an embarrassing experience for some ostomates. A pouch may require changes in a person's public and personal activities.
A controlled evacuation appliance offers the potential benefit to an ostomate of achieving some control over the evacuation of body waste. The appliance is used to block the stoma opening, in order to store the liquid and/or solid stool temporarily inside the tract. The appliance is deactivatable and/or removable manually when the ostomate desires to discharge the stool from the stoma. A structural feature which distinguishes a controlled evacuation appliance from a conventional ostomy pouch is the presence of a stoma seal, for blocking the stoma opening. However, there are many practical and challenging difficulties associated with implementing a cost efficient, yet effective and comfortable stoma seal. It is believed that this is one of the reasons why controlled evacuation appliances have hitherto not found widespread use.